The long term goals of the Developmental Core are to solicit and provide funding for novel research[unreadable] projects of HIV research from our three member institutions (FHI, RTI, UNC) as well as our minority partners[unreadable] (within the UNC system, such as North Carolina Central University, Pembroke, UNC-Greensboro, etc., and[unreadable] outside, such as the University of Puerto Rico). We shall conduct objective peer review and assign senior[unreadable] investigators as mentors to nurture the research, publication and grant submission. In the first year of the[unreadable] new grant cycle we shall combine $150,000 of CFAR funds with $65,000 of UNC funds to support one to two[unreadable] year small ($5,000-$20,000) awards in all aspects of HIV research (basic and clinical sciences, translational[unreadable] research, epidemiology, vaccines, and behavioral research). We shall continue to focus on the ongoing[unreadable] epidemic in women, minorities, and international communities. In addition to our annual RFP, we shall set[unreadable] aside funds for directed research on emerging problems identified by Core Directors. Outreach and[unreadable] education will be accomplished through 1) presentation by Awardees at our weekly conference, 2) annual[unreadable] visits to HMUs on World AIDS Day with didactic talks for students and faculty and solicitation of collaborative[unreadable] research projects, 3) our annual HIV Update course for 400 clinicians from the Southeast, 4) our annual[unreadable] World AIDS Day Symposium at UNC for RTI, UNC and FHI, 5) our annual Community Forum reviewing new[unreadable] information for clients, and 6) a university-wide course on AIDS attended by 250 annually. Promising[unreadable] minority junior investigators will be identified and mentored until they have successful independent careers.[unreadable] Continuous quality improvement will remain a focus consisting of a review of the entire process including[unreadable] solicitation, review, mentoring and productivity of Awardees.[unreadable] The CFAR Developmental Core has awarded 85 small grants since its inception, of which 11 are still in[unreadable] progress or in data analysis. Developmental research has resulted in: 55 outside grants, with six more[unreadable] currently in review; one patent; 64 papers, with 17 more either in press or under review; one free statistical[unreadable] package available on-line; and 71 presentations at national and international conferences. Developmental[unreadable] Awardees have already received a total of over $50,000,000 in subsequent funding.